Kareoke midnight
by Axelbest friend
Summary: Naruto and Eragon world have kareoke party and Naruto proposes...................................................................
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any naruto stuff or eragon stuff

The crossover of kareoke

Naruto:"Hello? Wake up!!! (kickes the person over the head)"

Arya: "Get the fuckin hell off me!!"

Naruto:"Im not on you!!"

Arya: "Still get the hell off me!! Damn it!!"

Naruto: "I dont know ASS"

Arya: "Okay smart ass"

Naruto: "Well, at least im not a dumb ass, Dumb Ass"

Arya: (Slap Naruto)

Naruto: "FAT ASS!! Becuse of you where late for the kareoke!!!

Arya: "No you didnt... oh lets go then!!!"

(They arive at party)

Eragon: "Your late, again."

Arya: "I know."

(As they enter they hear music and see... singing.) 


	2. Eragon

Disclamer: I do not own any naruto stuff or eragon stuff

The crossover of kareoke

(Eragon is forced to sing)

Eragon wispers the song to kareoke person

Eragon: "Lips of an angel by hinder"

Eragon:honey why you callen me so late,its kinda hard to talk

right now. Honey why you cryin, is everything okay?  
I gotta wisper because i cant be to loud. Well, my cousin

right next room somtimes i wish she was you.

I guess we never really moved on.

Its really good to hear your voice say my name it sounds so

sweet, commin from the lips of an angel hearin those words

it makes me weak.

When in doubt never wanna say good by.But god you make it

hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel

Its funny that your callin me so late,and yes Ive dreamt of

you to.He doesnt know that your talking to me, we'll start

a fight.

No i dont think she has a clue. Well,my cousin the next room,

somtimes i wish she was you,i guess we never really moved on.

Its really good to hear your voice say my name, it sounds so

sweet,commin from the lips of an angel, hearing those words

it makes me weak.

When in doubt,never want to say good by,but god you make it

hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel.

(Guitar solo).Its really good to hear your voice say my name

it sounds so sweet,commin from the lips of an angel

hearin those words it makes me weak,When in doubt,never want

to say good by,but god you make it hard to be faithful. With

the lips of an angel.Never want to say good by,but god you

make it hard to be faithful,with the lips of an angel.

honey why you callin me so late? 


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclamer I don't own Naruto or eragon or id kickass.

Jak and the Bats

As soon as Eragon was done that Jak jumped up and said

Jak: Im going to get this over with, Put on Bat country.

(Song starts)

Jak: He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man...

Caught here in a fiery blaze, I won't lose my will to stay.  
I tried to drive all through the night,  
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.

Chorus  
Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.

As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction follow me; show me what it's like to be set free.

Chorus  
Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don´t want the attention.

So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a drink with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I Flip today.

(guitar solo)

Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by, don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man.

Chorus  
Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).   
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.

So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.   
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.  
I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die.


	4. Jet and homoru get chain

Disclamer don't own Naruto or eragon

Komohamoru and Jets chain.

Jak: That was the worst thing I've ever done in my life!!

Jet: Oh shut up sissy, let the pros handle it.

Komohamoru: Yea lets go Jet!!

Jet: Chain hang low Bitch

(Song starts)

Komohamoru :

Do your chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the flo'  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platinum, Is it gold  
Could you throw it over ya shoulda  
If ya hot, it make ya cold  
Do your chain hang low

Jet:Is that your chain!?  
Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang  
Hop out the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range  
Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do his thang  
You know the name!

Is that your chain!?  
Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang  
Hop out the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range  
Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do his thang  
I'm off the chain!

Jet:Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm hot kid  
Chains so low you would think that diamonds never stop it  
And it's funny cause you could never stop it  
A bunch of rocks on my hand n I ain't even on the block yet  
Show em white gold sorta hold em like my tims  
And a chain hang 24 inches like the rims  
Diamonds all blown up yeah sorta like a pimp  
So when I like hit the ice  
It starts glistening off the tims (off the tims)

My chain hangAll it do is blang blang  
Half blue, half red  
Like my diamonds gang bang  
And don't even think  
We on the same thing  
Charms so heavy they couldn't lift it till the crane came

Komohamoru: Do your chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the flo'  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platinum, Is it gold  
Could you throw it over ya shoulda  
If ya hot, it make ya cold  
Do your chain hang low

Do your chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the flo'  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platinum, is it gold?  
Could you throw it over ya shoulda?  
If ya hot, it make ya cold  
Do your chain hang low

Jet:Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm so icy (do yo chain)  
My trunk so heavy that my neck don't like me (do yo chain)  
Go n no no no is not a game kid (do yo chain)  
Cause I throw my chain in the crowd (do do do do do do yo chain)  
Like game B

Is nothing  
Diamonds is nothing to me  
(do yo chain) Especially when I'm dressing up  
It's just a button to me  
Bling! (could you throw it over yo shoulda) and not to mention my teeth  
Cause they color coordinated  
Complimenting the teeth  
Oh bra (boy) dats!

So check out my swag  
Diamonds red, white, n blue like the American flag  
Boy (do yo chain) is so colorful  
N see I got that nice screen  
My money spend on jewels  
I call it my ice cream (chain, chain, chain, chain)

My music give you black eyeCuz of the beating  
They think I am a mutant  
The way a boy is beasting (chain, chain, chain, chain)  
I stay when n sometime you call it cheating  
Yeah, my boys always around  
Like it's a mee-ting

Is that your (do yo chain) chain!?  
Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang (do yo chain)  
Hop out the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range (do yo chain)  
Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do his thang (do yo chain)  
You know the name! (do do do do do do yo chain)

Is that your chain!?  
Bout 24 inches is how low I let it hang (do yo chain)  
Hop out the ride n let the diamonds smoke off the range (do yo chain)  
Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do his thang (do yo chain)  
I'm off the chain! (do do do do do do yo chain)

Komohamoru :

Do your chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the flo'  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platinum, Is it gold  
Could you throw it over ya shoulda  
If ya hot, it make ya cold  
Do your chain hang low

Do your chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the flo'  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platinum, Is it gold  
Could you throw it over ya shoulda  
If ya hot, it make ya cold  
Do your chain hang low


	5. Murtage wants to smack that

Disclamer Dont own naruto or Eragon.

Murtage smacks that.

Naruto: Im gonna go sing..

Murtage: No, its my turn!! so move it. Oh naruto, Hinata wants you.

Naruto: Drolling

Murtage: Smack that.

(Music starts)

Murtage:cuz she be that lady I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh. Up front style. Ready to attack now. Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down. Convicts got the whole thing packed down. Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now. I feel it. Go on and crack now. Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now. Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down. Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now. I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh. Ooh! Looks like another club banger. They better hang on. When I throw this thang on. Get a little drink on. They goin' flip. these lyrics found on For this Akon shit. You can bank on it. Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws. The way she climbs up and down them poles. Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls. Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers. Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her. Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're - I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase. No time to waste. Back to my place. Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away. Or more like a palace, shall I say. And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game. In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing! (Akon!) I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'. Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'. Women just hoin'. Big booty rollin'. Soon I be all in them an' throwin D. Hittin' no less than 3. Block will style like wee, wee. Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately. I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh.


	6. Why do i do this job?

1Disclama: don't own naru or era.

Just a talking chapter.

Narrator person: I didn't have time to explane the back round to you. Jet has red hair and weird clothes. And jak is like dose. Murtage has brown hair and he always looks tired. \

Arya is an elf that has blonde hair and is hot. Eragon is a sub-elf who is hitting on her and he has blonde hair pointy ears and is really strong but not big. Also theres garra, naruto, hinata, neji, and so on. The reason there doing this is because they feel like it. also the kareoke is in the place that there I has black chairs, dark, loud, and candles. Also there is a food court where naruto threw up from all the ramen he ate. So yea I guess thats it.


	7. When bug boy losses bet

1Disclama: don't own naru or era.

When a bug person loses a bet.

Shino: Shit that's the third bet I lost today now I gotta sing

(Goes up to music guy)

(Whispers)

Music starts)

Shino: This is high school never ends.

Mucus starts

Shino:Four years you think for sure   
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed   
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five 

Reese Witherspoon, She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,   
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed   
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again


	8. Hinata's a rockstar!

1Disclama: don't own naru or era.

Hinata enters the land of confusion.

(Also this is a request.)

Hinata: Um... hhhi naruto,um I wanted to ask you,, should I sing?

Naruto: Of corse you have a beautiful singing voice.

Hinata: ASKS DJ to put on land of confusion.

Music starts:

Hinata:I mustve dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
Theyre moving into the street.

Now did you read the news today  
They say the dangers gone away  
But I can see the fires still alight  
There burning into the night.

Theres too many men  
Too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Cant you see  
This is a land of confusion.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands were given  
Use them and lets start trying  
To make it a place worth living in.

Ooh superman where are you now  
When everythings gone wrong somehow  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour.

This is the time  
This is the place  
So we look for the future  
But theres not much love to go roundTell me why, this is a land of confusion.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands were given  
Use them and lets start trying  
To make it a place worth living in.

I remember long ago -  
Ooh when the sun was shining  
Yes and the stars were bright  
All through the night  
And the sound of your laughter  
As I held you tight  
So long ago -

I wont be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
Were not just making promises  
That we know, well never keep.

Too many men  
Theres too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Cant you see  
This is a land of confusion.

Now this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands were given  
Use them and lets start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names were given  
Stand up and lets start showing  
Just where our lives are going to


End file.
